Oscuridad a Luz
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: En un mundo habitado solo por Pokémon, un Riolu que afirma ser un humano demuestra tener un gran poder que lo ayudara para destruir la oscuridad y traer la luz a todo el mundo, con la ayuda de sus amigos.
1. Una Nueva Especie

Pokémon

Mundo Misterioso

Oscuridad a Luz

Capítulo 1

Existe un universo alterno al nuestro, donde los Pokémon conviven en paz y hablan como nosotros, pero un día algo misterioso ocurrió, de la nada apareció un Pokémon de una especie extinta, 3 Pokémon lo encontraron en un prado de flores desmayado y lo llevaron a su aldea.

Que paso? –pregunto el Pokemon despertando

Estabas desmayado. –dijo una voz femenina

Si, en un prado de flores. –dijo otra voz femenina, pero más aguda

Te encontramos desmayado y solo. –dijo una voz masculina

Gracias… –dijo el Pokemon, pero cuando vio a quien lo rescataron se asusto

Ahhh! Pokemon! que hablan! –exclamo el Pokemon asustado por lo que veía

Estas bien? –pregunto uno de ellos

Yo!? Ustedes como pueden hablar!? –pregunto asustado el Pokemon

Podemos hablar desde que nacimos. –dijo el Pokemon con la voz masculina

Enserio? –dijo el Pokemon aun confuso

Déjame que nos presente, él es Scraggy, siempre se anda tropezando con su piel, luego esta Pichu, ella es la más pequeña de nosotros, pero se lleva muy bien con nosotros, y yo soy Kirlia, yo soy la que te vio desmayado en el prado de flores y los tres te ayudamos, y cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Kirlia

Yo soy… eh… no sé. –dijo el Pokémon preocupado

No sabes quién eres? –pregunto Kirlia

Tal vez tienes amnesia. Dijo Scraggy

Tal vez, pero ahora no puedo creer que un Scraggy, Pichu y Kirlia me estén hablando, unos Pokémon parlantes no se ven cada día. Dijo el Pokemon extrañado

Pero de que estas hablando, tú también eres un Pokemon. Dijo Pichu confundida

Yo? Un Pokemon, no puede ser yo soy un humano. –dijo el Pokemon, pero cuando vio su brazo, se dio cuenta que ya no era un humano, era un Pokemon

Que me paso!? Porque no soy yo? –dijo el Pokemon asustado y preocupado

Humano!? Que es eso? –pregunto Kirlia

Creo que un humano es una clase de especie, pero de otro universo. –dijo Scraggy

Otro universo!? Pero que Pokemon soy de todos modos? –pregunto el Pokemon

Nunca había visto algún Pokemon igual a ti. –dijo Scraggy

No sé porque, pero creo haber conocido a alguien de tu especie, pero no me acuerdo cuando. –dijo Kirlia

Y si le preguntamos al congreso? –pregunto Pichu

Buena idea Pichu, ellos nos dirán lo que pasa. –dijo Scraggy, y así los tres llevaron al confuso Pokemon al congreso formado por los 6 guerreros más fuertes de tipo Planta: Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra, Serperior y Chesnaught

Disculpe congreso, pero encontramos un Pokémon no antes visto. –dijo Kirlia

Muéstrenlo –ordeno Serperior, cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron al saber que especie de Pokémon es

Este Pokémon es de una especie extinta llamada "Riolu". –dijo Venusaur

Riolu… -dijo el Pokémon ahora conocido como Riolu

Si, los Riolu vivían pacíficamente con los Lucario en el reino Lucha, pero un día la oscuridad llego y los extinguió, creíamos que era imposible encontrar otro como tú, pero nos equivocamos. –dijo Chesnaught

Ninguno sobrevivió? –pregunto Kirlia

La leyenda dice que un Lucario destruyo la oscuridad con esfera aural, pero murió en el intento. –dijo Torterra

Significa que solo queda este Riolu. –dijo Pichu

Pero yo no puedo ser parte de esa especie, yo soy un humano. –dijo Riolu

Humano?, esa especie solo es una leyenda. –dijo Meganium

Es verdad, no sé qué me paso, pero antes yo era un humano. –dijo Riolu, pero cuando termino se escuchó una explosión afuera

Que sucede aquí!? –exclamo Sceptile

Shiftry, un Pokémon que le encanta robar la comida de pobres Pokémon de tipo Planta, estaba quitándole la comida a dos Odish.

Shiftry detente y dales a esos Odish su comida. –ordeno Sceptile

Pero si es el congreso Planta, pero que gran sorpresa. –dijo Shiftry sarcásticamente

Dáselos Shiftry! –exclamo Kirlia

Deténganme, si pueden. –dijo Shiftry mientras lanzaba drenadoras al congreso junto con Kirlia, Pichu, Scraggy, pero Riolu no, porque esquivo el ataque

Sigan moviéndose y les drenare su energía aún más. –exclamo Shiftry mientras les succionaba la energía

Detente Shiftry. –ordeno Riolu

Pero quien se atreve a darme ordenes? –dijo Shiftry molesto, pero cuando vio a Riolu se asusto

Que!? No… tu especie no existe más! –dijo Shiftry asustado

Pues yo sigo aquí, y si no los dejas, no te ira bien a ti. –dijo Riolu

Que estoy pensando aun puedo derrotarte, ven y enfréntame. –dijo Shiftry y los dos empezaron a pelear

Riolu comenzó a dar golpes y esquivando los ataques de Shiftry poniéndolo muy exhausto.

Este Riolu es muy hábil, pero tengo un ataque más que puede destruirlo. –dijo Shiftry mientras usaba bote sobre Riolu poniéndolo muy débil

Wow, esto es difícil… no sé si puedo continuar. –dijo Riolu debilitado en el piso

Vamos Riolu, tu eres nuestra última esperanza, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. –animó Kirlia a Riolu

Confía en mí… si, si puedo –dijo Riolu mientras se levantaba del piso

Solo un bote más niño y serás historia. –dijo Shiftry antes de saltar lo más alto posible

Vamos… Riolu tu puedes hacerlo. –se dijo a si mismo Riolu

Y antes de que Shiftry le cayera encima, Riolu uso esfera aural y lo mandándolo a volar hasta otro bosque, y liberando al congreso y los demás

Lo lograste Riolu, nos salvaste. –dijo Kirlia mientras abrazaba a Riolu, lo cual lo puso avergonzado

Eso fue increíble, nunca antes visto! –exclamo Scraggy

Fue súper increíble! –dijo Pichu

Claro que lo fue, eso fue esfera aural. –dijo Serperior

Espere, ese no es el movimiento que uso Lucario para vencer la oscuridad? –pregunto Scraggy

Si, ese es. –dijo Chesnaught

Pero el Riolu promedio no puede aprender ese movimiento, solo cuando allá evolucionado a Lucario, el Riolu que pueda aprender esfera aural tiene el poder de destruir la oscuridad. –dijo Meganium

Yo? Yo puedo destruir a la oscuridad? –pregunto Riolu

Hoy nos has demostrado tu poder y valentía, eso necesitaras para tu viaje, y claro un equipo fuerte para que te acompañe. –dijo Venusaur

Riolu… si no es mucha molestia podría ir contigo a tu viaje? –pregunto Kirlia

Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber sobre mi pasado y… mis padres. –dijo Kirlia

Claro Kirlia, nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Dijo Riolu a Kirlia poniéndola feliz

Nosotros también podemos ir Riolu? –pregunto Scraggy

Si, porfa, porfa, porfi… -dijo Pichu

Claro Pichu y Scraggy entre más mejor. Dijo Riolu a sus nuevos compañeros

Bien deberían ir a la cueva "Girasol" ahí encontraran su primera pista. –dijo Torterra

Pista? Cual pista? –pregunto Riolu

Ya lo sabran. –dijo Serperior

Antes de irse se despidieron del congreso por última vez

Adiós suerte en su viaje! –dijo Venusaur

Tengan mucho cuidado! –dijo Meganium

No bajen la guardia! –dijo Sceptile

Sigan firmes! –dijo Torterra

Recuérdenlo! –dijo Serperior

Adios. –dijo el nuevo equipo al mismo tiempo, mientras se iban por una nueva aventura


	2. La Cueva Girasol

La Cueva "Girasol"

**Después de mostrar su valentía y poder, Riolu, acompañado de sus nuevos amigos, fueron en busca de la cueva "Girasol", para obtener un indicio acerca de cómo destruir la oscuridad, y la respuesta de porque Riolu se convirtió en un Pokémon.**

Cuanto más falta!? –pregunto Riolu muy cansado

No nos falta tanto, solo como unos 5 kilómetros. –dijo Scraggy

5 kilómetros! –exclamo Riolu con un suspiro

Que pasa Riolu? Cuando eras humano no caminabas tanto? –pregunto Kirlia

Jamás había caminado tanto en mi vida, que yo recuerde. –dijo Riolu

Que mal para ti, porque la única manera de llegar a un lugar aquí es caminando. –dijo Pichu

Tengo una idea y si descansamos un momento y luego continuamos? –dijo Kirlia

Buena idea Kirlia, me dio un poco de hambre. –dijo Riolu

Scraggy y Pichu comenzaron a poner el lugar mientras Riolu y Kirlia fueron por unas bayas.

Kirlia te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto Riolu

Si, Riolu, que pasa? –dijo Kirlia

Que es lo que les paso a tus padres? –pregunto Riolu, pero esa pregunta puso triste a Kirlia

Oh! Lo lamento, no debí hacerte esa pregunta. –dijo disculpándose Riolu

Está bien, gracias… solo que… no se mucho sobre mis padres. –dijo Kirlia triste

Lo único que recuerdo es que la última vez que los vi, mi madre estaba corriendo mientras me cargaba y mi padre estaba luchando contra una sombra, protegiéndonos. –dijo Kirlia

Kirlia… lo lamento. –dijo Riolu

No tienes que disculparte Riolu, además esa es la razón por la cual viajo contigo, para saber del paradero de mis padres. –dijo Kirlia feliz

Kirlia te prometo que voy a reunirte con tus padres. –dijo Riolu

Lo prometes? –dijo Kirlia muy contenta

Si, lo prometo. Dijo Riolu mientras que él y Kirlia se daban un apretón de manos

Después de comer y descansar, los chicos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la cueva "Girasol"

Esta es la cueva? –pregunto Pichu

Pues eso dice el mapa. –dijo Scraggy

Bien… hay que entrar. –dijo Riolu firme

Y después de entrar vieron muchos jeroglíficos de Pokémon antiguos y muchas reliquias, pero lo más importante que encontraron estaba en una mesa adelante de un trono hecho de hierba.

Esta será la pista? –pregunto Riolu mientras la agarraba y comenzó a leer lo que decía

Arceus, el Pokémon Alfa, dice la leyenda que Arceus creó distintos universos para que diferentes especies puedan vivir en paz, una de ellas es el universo Pokémon, donde solo existe la especie Pokémon. Arceus al construir nuestro mundo creo 18 diferentes reinos para cada tipo de especie, pero para crear cada reino tuvo que construir 18 tablas elementales para cada reino, al terminar Arceus ascendió al cielo dejando las tablas en 18 cuevas para su protección, si alguien de corazón oscuro logra poseer las tablas elementales tendrá el poder de destruir nuestro mundo como lo conocemos.

Arceus. –dijo Kirlia asombrada

Riolu mira arriba! –dijo Scraggy sorprendido

No puede ser. –dijo Riolu impresionado

Es una Tabla Elemental. –dijo Pichu señalándola

Así derrotaremos a la oscuridad, si recolectamos las 18 tablas! –dijo Riolu

De que hablas? –pregunto Kirlia

Cuando tengamos todas las tablas le pediremos a Arceus que destruya la oscuridad. –dijo Riolu

No lo sé Riolu, se me hace algo arriesgado llevarnos una tabla con un enorme poder. –dijo Kirlia

Tranquila, solo le pediremos a Arceus que nos ayude, tal vez te diga sobre tus padres. –dijo Riolu

Bueno… está bien, vamos por esas tablas! –dijo Kirlia

No si yo puedo interferir. –dijo una voz familiar

Shiftry! –dijo Riolu

Pero que sorpresa encontrarme con ustedes otra vez. –dijo Shiftry

Que quieres? Pregunto Scraggy molesto

Nada en particular… solo esa tabla. –dijo Shiftry con voz amenazadora

Nunca te daremos esa tabla. –dijo Riolu

Eso se puede arreglar. –dijo Shiftry mientras lanzaba un lluevehojas que le da a Riolu dejando caer la tabla elemental a Shiftry

Adiós perdedores. –dijo Shiftry mientras se iba con la tabla

No! –dijo con furia Riolu lanzando una esfera aural, pero no le dio a Shiftry, le dio a un montón de rocas que bloqueo el camino de escapar de la cueva a los chicos.

Jajaja, Es mío, todo mío, Jajaja. –dijo Shiftry mientras corría al bosque

Que hice? Por mi culpa Shiftry tiene la tabla y estamos atrapados. –dijo Riolu deprimido

No Riolu, Shiftry tiene la culpa, no te culpes. –dijo Scraggy

Si Riolu, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. –dijo Pichu animando a Riolu

Kirlia, lo lamento, falle. –dijo Riolu a Kirlia, pero Kirlia se puso al frente de las rocas y uso Psíquico para moverlas del camino

Kirlia! Como hiciste eso!? –pregunto Riolu sorprendido por lo que vio

Yo también tengo mis movimientos, que esperamos vamos por la tabla. –dijo Kirlia, y los cuatro fueron por Shiftry hasta que lo encontraron

Detente Shiftry! –ordeno Riolu a Shiftry

Ustedes son bien molestos. –dijo Shiftry

Estas lista Kirlia. –pregunto Riolu

Claro que si. –dijo Kirlia al usar psíquico, pero no le dolió nada a Shiftry

Que paso!? –dijo impresionada Kirlia al ver que su ataque no funciono en Shiftry

Toma Shiftry. –dijo Riolu al lanzar un aura esfera que mando a volar a Shiftry

Volveré, ya lo verán! –grito Shiftry mientras volaba en los cielos

Lo lograste Riolu! –dijo Pichu emocionada

Sí, pero Kirlia estas bien? –pregunto Riolu

Si estoy bien, pero porque mi ataque no dio resultado? –pregunto Kirlia

Lo que sucede es que Shiftry aparte de ser tipo planta, también es un tipo siniestro y tus ataques de tipo psíquico no le hacen daño. –dijo Scraggy

Wow, tengo mucho que aprender. –dijo Kirlia

Sí, pero lo importante es que tenemos la tabla elemental. –dijo Riolu

Riolu, sería mejor regresar y preguntarle al congreso más sobre esta tabla. –dijo Scraggy

Si, buena idea vamos! –dijo Riolu mientras regresaban hacia el congreso

Continuara…


End file.
